Secret Messengers
by Jeff the Amourshipper
Summary: Ash and Serena had just come back from their journey with Clemont and Bonnie. It is the morning from the day they came back and both their mums are curious about something. After finding out something intriguing, they plan something behind their backs. AshxSerena Amourshipping
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

**Hey Guys, it's Jeff here with another story for you.**

 **I have to say, my previous story I have written was very successful. Thank you all so much for the support!**

 **Anyways, I just had my GCSE ISA today, so I decided to start this story off to relieve the stress and pressure off for the past few days.**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

(Ash's House in Pallet Town)

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded his Pokémon with confidence and an expectation that this was the final move that will finish his gruelling battle against Alain with his Mega Evolved Charizard, being the most powerful Pokémon that has ever entered in the Kalos League.

"You know what to do." Alain said in a calm and peaceful tone that Charizard responded with a loud roar of determination.

Pikachu gave off the most powerful Thunderbolt attack it could have possibly produced from its body to put into this final attack that will decide everything. It had hit Charizard with full force – it was a clean and accurate hit. However, Charizard had returned with a Flamethrower attack that had direct contact to Pikachu which had sent both exhausted Pokémon down towards the ground and landed in the battlefield harsh, rough battlefield that produced a large dust cloud.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled out to his partner amidst the dust cloud to see if he is all right, to see if he had survived that fall and let him be able to continue.

Alain just stood there with a grin in his face, but was soon wiped off when he discovered that Charizard had changed into its normal form and was lying face down into the ground, whereas Pikachu was standing strong using its right paw to hold its body up.

"It cannot be." Alain said with a tone of disappointment, losing to a Pikachu that cannot even Mega Evolve, only chosen by 'natural selection' as he phrased himself.

Ash ran towards Pikachu and wrapped it around in his arms, zeeing if he is all right, whilst the commentator shouted with joy of Ash's victory, as he thought it wouldn't have been possible, and the referee saying "Charizard is unable to continue, so Pikachu wins, and Ash of Pallet Town wins the match!" This received a warming cheer from the crowd who was watching all around the stadium and especially at home…

"Ash! Ash, wake up!" Delia shouted, trying to wake up Ash by rocking him backwards and forwards. "You're dreaming about the Kalos League again, aren't you?"

Ash shot up and immediately glanced at his clock displaying _10:27a.m._ He had overslept, as he was tired from his five hour journey to get home to Kanto. He had just come back from his one and a half year journey travelling with the Kalos gang – consisting of Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

"I think I was, sorry mum. So, what's for lunch?" Ash apologised and hoped that she will forgive him for oversleeping, as he was looking forward to eating one of his mum's specialty dishes that you can only find in the Kanto region, as he had missed Kanto's delicacies during his journey.

"You're right it's lunch. I have some noodles and dumplings downstairs" Delia replied as Ash returned with a discontented look, as he was looking forward to a feast instead on welcoming him back. "But first, have a shower. You smell a bit."

Ash stood up feeling drowsy and giving off large yawns that could be heard from downstairs, as complained, and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He turned on the tap and water gushed out of the shower head and drenched him. He noticed that the water was warm, as the Pokémon Center's showers were always cold that made him shiver a while afterwards, and was happy for that. He then saw Pikachu running towards him and jumped onto his shoulder, which was a mistake as he too became wet.

"Pika-pika?" _"What's wrong, Ash?"_ Pikachu asked with worry at its trainer as it noticed that Ash was full of thought.

"You know Pikachu; we should have won that League." Ash said with an assuring tone, so he will stop Pikachu worrying about him; but he can't stop thinking about it.

"Pika. Pika-pika, Pikachu." _"Forget about it. There's always next time."_ Pikachu replied with loyalty, comforting its trainer as he knew that Ash had come so far to lose, but it happened.

"I suppose. Thanks, Pikachu." Ash now just focused taking a shower, not thinking of Pikachu missing its Thunderbolt attack, as he remembered Charizard dodging and returning a powerful Flamethrower instead to counter. He was very disappointed to losing after coming that far with his training.

"There you are. Wow, that was a quick shower." Delia exclaimed with shock as she didn't expect Ash to be rushing his first day back. She suspects that he is already planning his next journey, as he always does as he never changes.

"Well, what's to eat?" Ash asked with politeness, trying to be kind to his mum for oversleeping, as he knew that she didn't like him oversleeping, but what can you do. He tucked into the warm noodles that were served in a bowl and large dumplings in a separate plate on the side.

"So, could you talk about your journey?" Delia asked with curiosity, as she suspects that something's up. As Ash arrived in Kanto, she saw that he had a tear in his eye, probably along the lines of leaving his friends or was it something else?

"I travelled with these amazing people. They were very supportive during my gym battles and also helped me during my training exercises. Also, we helped each other out from time to time when we were in trouble, we always work together and more importantly travelled together." Ash responded with glee, trying to remember the good times he had spent with his companions in his journey. He just cannot get over the fact that their time together has come to an end.

"Well, can you describe your friends?" Delia asked with even more curiosity, as she now has her suspicion was at its peak.

"Clemont and Bonnie were the first people I encountered when I first arrived. As I wanted to have a gym battle right away, I challenged the Lumiose gym as it was the closest; but Pikachu and I were rejected and were thrown out. Clemont and Bonnie kindly stepped in and saved us from our fall." Ash explained.

"Clemont is this great inventor. He always invents these cool things that I believe is amazing, but always blew up after a minute's usage. He also was the first trainer that I had battled with, not knowing he was the gym leader of the Lumiose gym." Ash continued.

"And Bonnie?" Delia asked having a suspicious look at Ash, which startled him.

"Bonnie is Clemont's younger sister. She was a 'cheeky monkey' that always comes up to girls and proposes to them on behalf of her brother, as she said that someone needs to 'take care of him'. Also, she thinks that all Pokémon are cute and nice, but sometimes have doubts on that." Ash has now finished his noodles as well as his dumplings and turned to his hot chocolate that was prepared by a moment ago.

"Was there another person?" Delia asked, trying to rush Ash with his answers, which didn't please him at all.

"Yes. There was Serena. She was always kind to all of us and always cheered me on during my gym battles. She is also an awesome baker, as she baked these Poképuffs, which I found delicious. However, when she was close to me, I noticed that she starts to blush subtly and acts shy – I don't know why." Ash now confused on what he had just said. He said to himself not to mention that bit, but he still did.

"It's because she has feelings for you." Delia responded with happiness shown in her face, as Ash has a girl that has a crush with him (like that ever happened in his other journeys). "But I cannot believe you're still dense as ever."

"What?" Ash protested with embarrassment and blushes slightly, which Delia noticed. He had face palmed himself for his density, as it had costed him a girl that could have been his girlfriend.

"Ash, I think that you also have feelings for Serena." Delia said, satisfied that her curiosity and suspicion paid off, she had discovered something interesting that she won't get over easily.

"Fine. You got me. I think that Serena is a loving and caring person, who I find also very cute – especially with her Fennekin costume. I want her back in my life. I miss her so much… I love Serena." Ash said with an ashamed voice that was only audible to Delia's ears, as he was filled with embarassment.

"I think that you just made a confession to me without realising it. Wow Ash, you have grown up a lot. I'm gonna leave you alone for a minute to not embarrass you even more." Delia exclaimed with joy, she was proud on how Ash had grown up on going in this journey.

Delia stood up from her wooden chair with the matching dining table and left an embarrassed Ash all by himself. She walked to the hallway and grabbed the landline telephone and dialled a number onto the digital display and the phone started its dialling tone.

* * *

 **Wow, that was long! :)**

 **I predict that this will be at least 5 chapters long and will take at least a few days to complete. This is because all of the chapters that I plan on doing are all going to be long, so please wait patiently.**

 **This is going to be an interesting story, as most inspiration I have in this story is actually from the anime (as I have been watching a lot of it) and some fan-art.**

 **Please continue your support like last time; such as doing reviews etc; for more chapters to come!**

 **Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Confession

**Well, here we are with the next chapter of this Amourshipping story.**

 **I have decided to continue doing long chapters, as I think you all would like that and I want to put as much detail as possible.**

 **Anyway, let's get to reading...**

* * *

(Serena's House in Vaniville Town).

"Fletchling, could you wake Serena up, please?" Grace asked the family Pokémon with a tone of command. Grace was impatient and irritated about Serena's habit of sleeping late and waking up late, missing her breakfast and (most importantly in her mind) her morning Rhyhorn practise.

"Fletchling-fletch!" _"My pleasure!"_ Fletchling responded, trying to be loyal to the head of this family. Also, it enjoyed waking Serena up with its Peck attack, as it found it very satisfying to do it to Grace's daughter.

Fletchling flapped its wings and soared towards the ceiling, almost bumping its head in the ceiling as it was filled with excitement. It rushed up towards Serena's room, which was easy to spot as it is decorated with bright coloured wallpaper, and entered through the bright pink door. It circled around the ceiling, acting like a ceiling fan, but was actually spotting its target, which was still sounding asleep. It turned to do a nosedive and its beak flashed with a dazzling white light, and aimed at Serena.

It had hit its target, as Serena had woken up by falling out of her bed and returned a loud scream of frustration and anger; however you can hear a faint chuckle from Grace downstairs, as she found the method of waking up Serena used by Fletchling quite amusing.

"I told you a million times not to do that!" Serena yelled at the top of her voice, as she rubbed the back of her head from Fletchling's painful wakeup call; however all Fletchling could do is stare at her with its big black eyes, showing its apologies, but inside was satisfaction and guilt.

"Welcome home, Serena." Grace said, trying to not laugh about what had Fletchling had done. It was a mean thing to do, but it had to be done.

"Mum, what time is it?" Serena asked still rubbing her hand against the back of her head, trying to get rid of the pain from the brutal attack, as well as feeling drowsy, as she was woken up all of a sudden.

"It's 8:16 am. Come on, you need to get up as we have got some Rhyhorn training to do." Grace replied in a teasing manner, as she knew that Serena disliked training, especially in the morning she had just come back from her long journey last night.

"You know that I don't need to do any training anymore, as I want to be the Kalos Queen instead. I want to follow my dreams." Serena responded with an annoyed tone at her mother, who was staring at her with disappointment.

"You lost in the finals of the Master Class' final round to this girl named Shauna. I think you'd be better off doing some Rhyhorn racing." Grace said, now giggling at every word. She was now teasing Serena for real.

"I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't Pancham's fault that it slipped in the stage and made Braixen trip as well. It was their fault, they made the stage slippery." Serena protested, trying to find an excuse to her unbelievable loss, as she came that far for this. She knew that it was her own fault for commanding Pancham to use Stone Edge whilst trying to do some sort of break dance technique.

"Well, don't give up 'till it's over. Eh, Serena?" Grace said with a passion, trying to persuade Serena that it wasn't the end of the world. Serena, on the other hand, started to blush a bit when she said that phrase, as she remembered who also used to say that same phrase, her crush.

"Yeah, sure…" Serena replied with a quiet voice, almost inaudible. Grace noticed how saying that phrase changed Serena; it had an impact on her, but what and who from?

"Well, I'll see you downstairs. I have a Croissant and Hot Chocolate waiting for you downstairs." Grace said, trying to move on the topic of their now awkward situation and conversation.

"Fine." Serena quickly responded with politeness.

Serena stood up from the floor and put her blanket and pillow back. She then arranged her bed, making it look really neat, to at least make up for her short tantrum. She moved onto the mirror and grabbed her brush, which was sitting on the bedside table, and stroked her short, honey-coloured hair. She decided to stay in her pyjamas, as she wasn't going anywhere anyway, as she rushed downstairs – being hungry, which reminded of her crush again.

She arrived panting, trying to catch her breath, which Grace had a confused look on her. She didn't remember Serena being this excited just for food, maybe it was from what she did in her journey; how she was influenced by someone.

"What's the rush?" Grace asked whilst Serena walked over to the dining table, started tucking in to her breakfast.

"I don't know. I'm just hungry, that's all." Serena expressed as her mouth was full, which Grace responded with a confused look, as normally Serena would take her time when it comes to eating her food.

"Well, how was your journey?" Grace asked with curiosity, trying to find out if something interesting had happened since she last saw Serena.

"It was the best! I had these friends that I travelled along. After encountering each other in the Santalune Gym, we all decided to travel together as a group, as I didn't want to travel alone." Serena started. "We always worked together when we were in trouble, comfort each other when we felt depressed, that sort of thing, as that's what friends are for."

"Can you describe your friends? I mean, who were they?" Grace potentially asked without hesitation, leaning on the edge of her seat, excited on what Serena would say next.

"Clemont was this inventor and was the gym leader of the Lumiose gym. He invents these things that we think was amazing, then we regretted on saying it afterwards. Then, there was Bonnie, which was his younger sister. She was very energetic and lively all the time. If she finds a Pokémon, whether big or small, she finds it cute. Also, if she finds a girl, she kind of proposes to them on behalf of her big brother, something about taking care of him. Finally, there was Ash… um… he is an energetic person that… um… towards his gym battles… he always does his best…" Serena stuttered as she was nervous talking about the love of her life. This was then noticed by Grace who was just glaring at Serena, she cannot believe how she liked this boy. She first noticed Serena stuttering whilst talking about him and then instantly blushing whilst doing so. It was confirmed.

"Let me stop you there for a second. So, this _Ash_ was a boy that you liked, right?" Grace teased Serena, trying now to find out more about her crush with him.

"Ok, fine. I liked, no I loved this boy, Ash. He was always there for me when training for my Pokémon Showcases. I return the favour by cheering him on in his gym battles. He always says 'Never give up 'till it's over!' that gave me courage and the strength to continue on with my dreams. I am already past this crush stage, especially when he was in his Pikachu onesie. He looked so cute, I just love him." Serena responded, surrendering to her mother, as she knew that she was busted. "Also, he was the same boy who helped me in Professor Oak's Summer Camp."

"Wow, Serena. I didn't know about this until now. I suppose that is a start, a confession is anyway." Grace said, still teasing of Serena's _love_ towards this boy that she travelled with.

"Anyway, I think that Rhyhorn is hungry, so why don't you feed it, okay?" Grace said, trying to move on this awkward conversation forward. She knew that she had to do something about this, she needs to get involved.

"Okay…" Serena said whilst her cheeks were bright red as she walked out of the front door holding a can of Pokémon food for Rhyhorn.

As Serena left to feed Rhyhorn outside, Grace turned to cleaning the dishes; however she was filled with ideas and thoughts about how this was happening without her knowing. She wanted to surprise Serena by doing something about taking Serena to Ash or even vice versa to make her happy.

"Rhyhorn, I think that something interesting is going to happen today." Serena said to Rhyhorn with a confident smile, trying to get over the face about her confession about Ash.

"Rhyhorn, rhy." _I think so too."_ Rhyhorn responded reassuring Serena, trying to be loyal to her before tucking into the Pokémon food that had been placed in the bowl in front of him.

At that moment, the phone rang from inside the house, which Grace rushed to answer, as Serena was still outside feeding Rhyhorn, now joined with Braixen as Serena needs some company. Grace picked up the phone, but she wasn't expecting a call anyway.

"Hello?" Grace started as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Grace. It's me, Delia." Delia responded to the question.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm great. So, why have you called?"

"I wanted to talk about Ash and Serena, if that's all right."

"Sure, go ahead. I'm all ears."

* * *

 **That's an interesting ending, right?**

 **I would like to thank all of you that already have favourited and followed. I mean this support has vastly improved compared to my last story. Thank you guys!**

 **Please. I urge you all to at least review the chapters that I have already written as I can apply it to future chapters of this story. Keep your suggestions for future stories by sending private messages.**

 **Anyways, continue to support this story like you all are doing already.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Intentions and Ideas

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **Here is another chapter of this story.**

 **When I write chapters of this story, I feel quite relaxed on doing so, so no need to worry (but that's when we all worry the most) :)**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about Ash and Serena?" Grace asked. She was very curious about what she wants to know these two travelling companions.

"It's about their 'friendship'…" Delia replied. She knew when she mentioned the word 'friendship' that Grace went silent for a minute, probably trying to think on what to say next after that and if she wants to reveal Serena's secret.

"What about it?" Grace questioned as she anticipated what Delia will say next, something that will interest her or something that she will regret.

"It's because Ash has a crush on Serena." Delia continued. She heard Grace chuckling amidst their conversation, probably from shock as well as this unexpected finding about their 'friendship'.

"Funny you should say that, because Serena feels the same way towards Ash." Grace acknowledged back, trying to balance what Delia had just said, even though it is a true fact.

"Well, when I say crush… I mean he loves her." Delia uttered back.

"You know what? Serena feels the same way as well." Grace mentioned to keep the ball rolling.

At this point, both mothers realised what is going on here – their child has a secret romantic relationship. This sent a shockwave to their brains, as they didn't think that this would ever happen; they didn't think that it would happen during their journey _together_. It was unexpected between the both of them.

"I mean, when Ash was talking all about his journey, he mentioned all of his travelling companions; but when he was talking about Serena…" Delia started the conversation again, trying to get to the bottom of this.

"Is it a coincidence, but when Serena was talking all about her friends during her journey, she had no trouble talking about Clemont and Bonnie; but when she came to Ash, she had some… trouble…" Grace referenced her talk with Serena this morning, what she had learned about Serena's feelings and actions, especially towards Ash.

"I remember now. I knew Serena before, as Ash mentioned this girl whose name was Serena during Professor Oak's Summer Camp, how had hurt herself in the woods as she got lost. When we both departed, he was sort of crying, but he was trying not letting anyone know about it." Delia explained in detail of her memories, as she had a quick flashback on the back of her head.

"Serena mentioned touched this subject this morning. She remembered her first encounter with Ash – how they both met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp in the Kanto Region, which you mentioned. Come to think of it, when we departed to go back home, she also cried but she didn't tell the reason why – I thought that someone was not very nice to her during her time in the Summer Camp." Grace noticed that everything is coming and linking into each other. These events were sort of linked with each other.

"This all makes sense now…" Grace said as she noticed Serena walk in from feeding Rhyhorn. She turned around and put the phone behind her back, which Serena found suspicious, and commanded Serena to do some chores before watching over in the living room, the reason behind this was that she doesn't want Serena finding out about their conversation and what the topic was. Serena politely responded, which surprised Grace, and gone off to her room – probably to tidy up her things she had used during her journey.

"Sorry about that, it was just Serena." Grace notified Delia on what had just happened in their house, how Serena was very close to finding out what their chatting about on the phone.

"It's okay. Anyway, you were saying that this all links together. I think this was all from childhood, how they both had a crush on each other that they had been holding on for ages, until now." Delia commented on the point Grace was about to make when Serena (sort of) interrupted their conversation.

"Yes, that's right." Grace understood on what Delia had just clearly pointed out, when she heard Delia suggested to Ash to visit Professor Oak and his Pokémon – as he too had 'interrupted' their conversation – just to distract him from going near the phone, finding out what they were talking about in the phone.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Delia asked as she was psyched on what to do about this love-like relationship, but she was asking for help for ideas on doing so.

"Well, let's start with what they said about each other." Grace responded. She really wanted to help Serena, as she thinks it's the best thing for her daughter, she just wants her to be happy about her life in the future.

"Ash comment on Serena's looks, about her personality; but he did mention the outfit that he liked Serena wearing the most – which was this Fennekin costume." Delia trying to specify what Grace suggested to her, probably to be used as part of their brainstorming.

"Serena also commented on Ash's looks, about his personality and determination; but she did mention an occasion that Ash wore his Pikachu onesie." Grace retorted with an exciting tone.

At this moment, both of them had a brainwave on how they would get Ash and Serena for sure without them knowing what's going on. They knew that this will help them the most on getting Ash and Serena together, an important aspect to their plan that they were making as they go.

"We could organise a gathering to get their friends back together, maybe." Delia started to suggest anything that she could think of.

"I think that's a good idea. We could make them go on costumes – with what we just found out about – as it is nearing Halloween anyway." Grace continued the idea that has expanded to many opportunities of the relationship coming for real.

"Right, then. We should get going on this." Delia said with a confident and ecstatic tone of voice.

"So, I'll need to organise this. For now just let Ash know that he will be coming to the Kalos Region soon enough to come to this party of ours." Grace said with passion, taking over with organising this occasion that they had just thought of.

"Right. I'll visit Professor Oak's Lab to tell him the news, as he will be there all night." Delia said.

"I'll call Clemont and Bonnie and tell them about this party, and most importantly, I'll tell Serena." Grace replied.

With that, they both hang up on each other, ending their conversation. Both of them were excited and intrigued about what is about to happen; but also nervous, as they don't know if this will work and will turn out to be a success.

Grace picked up the phone again and dialled the Lumiose Gym's number.

"Hello, is this Clemont?" Grace asked this boy who had picked up the phone in a frustrated, yet calm, tone.

"Yes, this is him speaking." Clemont answered back as to whom he was answering to.

"This is Grace, Serena's mother." Grace indicated and identified herself to one of Serena's companion and friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. What is it you want to ask about?" Clemont is now very curious on what Grace was about to say next. Was she going to comment on their journey or was it something else?

"Could you come to this reunion party with Bonnie at Serena's house in Vaniville Town? Ash and Serena will be there for sure." Grace requested the blonde gym leader to come along to this _special_ occasion.

"Yeah, sure. What's this about anyway?" Clemont returned, as this was question that he didn't expected to be asked by someone who he has met on the phone only, especially when it was Serena's mum.

"I'll tell you when you and Bonnie come here. Also wear some sort of costume, okay?" Grace suggested as she noticed Clemont went silent for a minute as Bonnie answered by yelling - expressing her joy and happiness about seeing their friends again, even though it hasn't been a long time - the question for him with a "yes."

* * *

 **There you go! The 3rd Chapter of this story.**

 **I would like to thank all of you who had supported this story so far and please continue this support for future chapters by reviewing and favouriting and following. Thank you all so much.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Findings at the Lab

**Hi guys, it's me Jeff.**

 **Here we are with another episode of this fanfic.**

 **Just a note, the two chapters that I will be publishing** **(including this one) were supposed to be in one chapter, but as I wrote my ideas in great lengths, I had to split it, which is all right (I think)...**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

(Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pallet Town)

"How are you, my boy? Have you caught lots of Pokémon during your journey?" Professor Oak asked the young man who had just walked through the front door, without knocking (obviously). He was looking forward to the Pokémon Ash had brought back home from the Kalos League, as most of his Pokémon currently in his possession were only found in the Kalos Region, which made the Professor jump with excitement, looking forward to studying these new and fascinating species.

"I am doing great, Professor Oak. As a matter of fact, I have got these Pokémon to show you." Ash said with politeness. He tossed up his Pokéballs high in the air and ordered his Pokémon to make an appearance. The hatch of the Pokéball opened and Talonflame, Noivern, Goodra, Greninja, and Hawlucha made an appearance in front of everybody to see.

"Wow. I have never seen these Pokémon before. Well, I'm off to do some research about them, if you don't mind Ash." Professor Oak now filled with a grin that stretched from cheek to cheek, which Ash found somewhat amusing as this is the first time the Professor was this excited to see Pokémon from the other region since he came back from the Unova region.

As Professor Oak walked off towards the back door and into the large garden around the back with Ash's partners – as well as Pikachu – during his journey in Kalos, he admired how nothing has changed since he had set off with his Kalos Region journey, but then again he remembered that Pallet Town was very remote and on the edge of the map of the Kanto region.

He walked towards the study room, which consisted of some sofas and bookshelves as well as this massive screen with a projector hanging off the ceiling connected to some leads. He trotted to where the sofas were located, as he just wants to sit down for a minute and think about what's next for his dream to come true – to be a Pokémon master.

As he sat in one couch and started to lie back, resting his head on the headrest, he saw something unbelievable that he didn't expect to see the first time he visited the Professor's laboratory. He saw Misty and Tracey lying together on the opposite couch, Misty's hand was on Tracey's chest lying flat on the couch, whilst Tracey was lying on the couch as well but using the couch's armrest as his pillow. What amazed Ash was that they were both sound asleep, but he decided he had seen enough and woke them both up.

"What, Ash? What are you doing here?" Tracey stood up trying to pretend that he wasn't guilty of anything. He quickly picked up his drawing book from the center table and sat back down, but his face was bright red.

"I didn't know you were going to be here so soon." Misty sat up on the couch and immediately turned around; trying to hide her blush, but Ash didn't actually care about it.

"Um, what have I just seen?" Ash questioned the two love birds that had bright red faces and were filled with embarrassment that were now sitting up straight on the couch, pretending that nothing happened; but something _did_ happen.

"Well, you see…" Tracey started off, trying to explain the reason behind what Ash just witnessed in his very own eyes that was just staring straight at both Tracey and Misty.

"We are in a _love_ relationship, Ash. That's why we were acting like this." Misty ended the sentence that her lover Tracey started. How she just said it straight without subtlety received a frown look from Tracey, but he understood why she did that.

"Okay… care to elaborate?" Ash asked the couple in front of him. He still didn't understand what was happening right in front of him – being dense as ever.

"We are in love with each other, Ash. Can't you understand?" Misty said with a disappointed and irritated voice, she was very annoyed with Ash's density; but then again, it is Ash that we are talking about.

"I see…" Ash still trying to understand what is happening.

"Look, let me show you." Tracey said as he was leaning towards Misty. Their lips touched softly, which made Misty blush but she didn't care, it was a special moment that was occurring right now – they had just kissed for the first time in their new relationship.

Ash just responded by nodding, he now understands. As the couple in front of him kissed, he saw a flashback of a memory in his head; it was a picture of Serena. He couldn't help but think of her right at that point in time. He then shook his head, trying to erase that memory of Serena from his mind, even though he knew he just couldn't.

"Since when did this relationship started, if you don't mid me asking?" Ash said, now understood what was happening.

"About a week ago." Tracey responded in an instant to Ash's question.

"How have you two both been? It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Ash moved on the conversation that became awkward as time passed.

"It's all been good. Nothing has happened much." Misty said as she turned to look at Tracey, who started to blush but held it on.

"I'll be off, see you then Misty and Tracey." Ash ended the conversation and left the room, letting the young couple at peace.

He decided to go round the back into the garden, where Professor Oak was conducting his research with his partners, to check how he was getting on. As he was walking towards the garden, he was still full of thought about Serena, she had clouded his mind about her, and how his chance was wasted when he was at the airport with her alone.

Arriving at the garden, he saw the herd of Tauros running towards him and was trampled, as he couldn't dodge in time; however Ash was used to this as he was always ran over by his Tauros, as they think that it is their welcome back gift or something like that – it was their way of showing affection. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes and continued to where Professor Oak was.

"Ah, Ash. I have finished conducting my research. You can have your Pokémon back again." Professor Oak said with a sense of happiness, as he was satisfied with the information he had just collected.

"Anytime, Professor." Ash replied back with loyalty and politeness as Pikachu had jumped on his shoulder.

Professor had walked off and left Ash on his own with only Pikachu by his side. He sat on the nice, smooth grass and laid back in it as Pikachu does the same. He looked up at the sky and imagined Serena again, as his mind was playing tricks with him again. His thoughts of his crush has clouded his mind once more.

"Why Pikachu? Why do I always see Serena in my mind and in my dreams?" Ash asked his precious yellow partner, who was rolling back and forth on the grass, which made Ash giggle a bit.

"Pika-pika." _"It's because you like her."_ Pikachu replied to its trainer, teasing him at the same time, which Ash responded with a disappointed, but contented, face.

"That's true." Ash accepted about what Pikachu was saying. It was true that he _liked_ her; he misses her so much he just wants her to be part of his life again. He accepted Pikachu's knowledge of the situation in hand and how he teased him about it, which reminded him of Bonnie who also knew about their crush towards each other and teased them.

"No, Pikachu. I have passed the crush stage. I love her now." Ash said to his partner, who was just letting out squeals of joy, because he was proud of what his trainer has achieved - Ash had gotten over his density.

At that point, Greninja came out of its Pokéball without Ash an=asking it to, which surprised Ash and made him jump a bit.

"Greninja-gren." _"I want to see Braixen again as well."_ Greninja pointed out.

"What?! Greninja, is there by any chance you like Braixen?" Ash teased his Pokémon of this new found information.

"Greninja." _"Yes, I do."_ Greninja answered back, ignoring how Ash was teasing it. It was being serious about this, about his love for Braixen. "Greninja. Greninja-gren. Greninja." _"I love Braixen. After the incident in the bamboo forest with Pancham and Pangoro, I started to like her."_

Ash and Pikachu cannot believe what was presented in their ears. They couldn't believe it, how Greninja liked Braixen, just like how Ash liked Serena. They didn't know about this until now, it was a total shock to both of them as they didn't expect Greninja to have this kind of feelings to another Pokémon - considering Greninja's personality - it was unexpected.

"But will I see her again, that's the question." Ash suggested to the his two partners. He had questionned himself about this topic so many times now that he couldn't count, he doesn't know what is going to happen next for him. "Hopefully it is soon enough..." whilst Pikachu just responded with a confused look on his face and Greninja sat there with awe and a massive blush covering its face.

"Hey Ash, could I talk for you just a second?" Delia asked. She appeared out of nowhere and surprised Ash, making him jump. She had been watching him having a conversation with Pikachu about Serena and she heard what she needed to hear.

"Yeah, sure." Ash responded with glee. He was a bit curious about what she wants to talk about with him, is it about Serena?

"Grace, Serena's mum, called me the other day and invited us to join Serena, Clemont and Bonnie to this reunion party in a week's time. Are you happy to go?" Delia mentioned what she needed to mention about their elaborate and subtle plan.

"Yes, I'll be thrilled." Ash replied to Delia's question, which didn't surprised Delia after Ash's confession.

Ash was ecstatic that he will be seeing Serena soon, very soon indeed, as he started dancing and jumping around the garden. Delia mentioning this just made his day, he was overjoyed on what was going to happen that was so soon; but the wait will feel like a long time for Ash. He couldn't wait to see her again, as well as Clemont and Bonnie, but mostly Serena.

Delia stood there whilst Ash was dancing and jumping with awe and glee on the news she had delivered to him. She was also happy how he doesn't suspect about how this occasion was setup now, as it hasn't been a long time since the friends had separated; but then again it's Ash whose dense.

* * *

 **There's another chapter for you guys. This has been an interesting chapter as a lot of my ideas were being cramped into one. Hopefully it all turns out well! *fingers crossing***

 **It was another stressful day as I had another GCSE ISA and writing this helped relieve the stress. :)**

 **Anyways, I also put a cheeky ship there - see if you all know it and put it in the reviews - so hoped you liked it. I was inspired to do this by watching previous some of Pokémon's older series on the Internet (I don't just watch XY series). So, please guess which ship this is - it's kinda obvious though.**

 **Anyways, please continue the support.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories are Made of Bliss

**Hey, guys! It's Jeff here.**

 **Now, I have another chapter published; but it's a day late. Oh, well. :)**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

(Serena's Bedroom, Vaniville Town)

Serena had just come up and tidy up her room after being told so by her mother. She didn't understand why Grace made a hassle about her interrupting the phone call her mother was on, but she tried to understand that it was something important, so she forgot about it. Fletchling has accompanied Serena up to her room, probably still feeling apologetic from what it did this morning that made Serena angry towards it; but Serena didn't mind its presence.

She walked through the vibrant pink door, which she asked to be put up for some reason, and entered her room. Her room had a lot of space inside, instead of the cramped Pokémon Center ones – where you have to walk sideways to get around – but all she could see was her belongings scattered all over the floor and on top of her bed. She then decided to get going with the tidy up, so she could do something else. She put everything away to their respective cupboards – or 'hidey holes' as her mum called them – and saw that the only thing left that isn't put away was her bag.

She picked up her bag, which she used during her journey, and had a peek on what's inside it. She saw some things that she didn't remember on using, but one thing stood out the most of what's inside. She carefully picked it up and took it out of the bag and glared at it for a few seconds. She glanced at it for a few times and realised what it was – it was the group photo taken in Geosenge Town when they travelled with Lucario and Korrina to find the Lucarionite. The photo consisted of Lucario, Korrina, Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, and herself; however she spotted how she was closer to Ash than usual – as she had slid in subtly without Ash knowing before the picture was taken. It was one of the best memories of her journey with her friends, and of course Ash.

She had taken out a frame and placed the picture inside for safe keeping, as well as part of her display. It portrays some of her memories that she had during her journey alongside the pictures that were already up there; such as her winning her second Pokémon Showcase with Braixen and Pancham whilst wearing the dress that Valerie kindly offered to her after the fashion show, and the other one was the whole gang (including the Pokémon) in a group picture – before they left each other. All of those were part of the achievements that she had achieved during her journey – a memorabilia if you will.

'Wow, time just passed by. My journey finished in no time.' She thought, looking back on what happened during her journey, reflecting on what she had learned and what she had achieved towards her dreams.

After that, she picked up her pink coloured tablet and opened it. She had a look on Pokévision of videos that has a lot of views over time. She hasn't looked at Pokévision for a while; as she was so busy mostly practising her Showcase Performances. She tapped on a video that had a lot of views – it was her third Pokémon Showcase that she had entered. She watched the whole video – even the other participants' performances – and realised how she misses on going on these performances, even though she had become a bit depressed with her loss during the Master Class' second round. She then saw herself doing her performance. She remembered how she asked Eevee to teach Braixen and Pancham some of her dance moves to use in the performance, which in turn winning her second Princess Key.

She then closed her tablet and just lied down on her bed. She just wants to relax and chill, as she was still a bit tired from the day before, as well as just running through her memories and thoughts about her journey. She still cannot believe how she had done so much and how time passed faster than she expected. She knew that her journey would be over when Ash had finished the Kalos League, which she remembered that he had come 2nd place, and would eventually leave him forever. She wanted to travel with Ash some more, as she missed the adventure, the excitement, and of course having Ash present in her life.

At that point, she reached to her pocket and pulled out a Pokéball, which was Braixen's – her precious partner, called her out. Braixen came out from this blue light out of the capsule and stood there with worry, as she was worried about how Serena felt after losing in the Master Class' second round.

"Braixen-brai?" _"Serena, what's up?"_ Braixen spoke up, still worried about Serena – who had gotten a brush and is holding it in her hand.

"I'm fine. Here, I'll brush your fur." Serena responded, trying to make Braixen not to worry about her, which made her worry the most – as she knew something's up in Serena's mind. "No, really, I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about."

"Braixen. Braixen-brai." _"Do you have something to talk about?"_ Braixen asked with eagerness, now satisfied with Serena's reasoning, as Serena brushed her tail.

"Um… it's about our journey…" Serena said in a low toned voice, which only Braixen heard.

"Braixen." _"What about it?"_ Braixen asked kindly to her trainer, who continued to brush her fur. She thought that Serena was doing this, because it made her feel comfortable.

"Well… we both have been partners from the start. Look at what we have achieved, we won three Princess Keys, we participated at the Master Class, we met and travelled with some great friends, we did our Pokévision video…" She stopped as she mentioned about the Pokévision video, as she remembered what happened. She saw Ash blankly staring at her whilst she wore her Fennekin costume, but pretended that she didn't notice. At that point, she blushed and Braixen noticed.

"Braixen? Braixen, braixen." _"Is it about Ash? Is it about the boy you liked so much and you knew before a long time ago?"_ Braixen teased Serena about this subject many times, which made Serena stop brushing her fur.

"Well, I can't hide it, can I? Yes, it is about Ash. I miss Ash so much; I want him to be part of my life again. I wish I could continue travelling with him again; but all of that will not happen as I messed up." Serena said, now sobbing a little, which Braixen came and returned a hug to comfort her a little.

"Braixen-brai." _"Please don't cry. It's okay; I know you will see him again."_ Braixen returned in response to Serena's breakdown.

"I had so many chances and I blew it… I blew my chances of him being my boyfriend… I regret the day when we were along in the airport, waiting for Ash's flight, and didn't tell him that I _loved_ him. I feel awful about myself… I just can't get over the fact that I didn't tell him." Serena stuttered as she was now crying with tears pouring down from her eyes, as Braixen just stood there with awe.

"Braixen, brai." _"You know, I feel the same way."_ Braixen mentioned as she stared at Serena – who was now looking up and wiping some of her tears.

"How?" Serena asked, confused on what Braixen was saying.

"Braixen. Braixen, braixen-brai." _"To tell the truth, I liked Ash's Greninja. I had a crush with it since that incident with the Pancham and the Pangoro. It helped me with cleaning my fur with its frubbles, which I found cute."_ Braixen said whilst Serena blankly stared at her partner.

"Wow, I didn't know about this. I'm really surprised." Serena said, now stopped sobbing and looked up at her Pokémon once more.

"Braixen." _"I want to see him again too."_ Braixen replied to her trainer's stare of acknowledgement.

"We want the same thing, don't we?" Serena suggested and Braixen returned with a nod for an answer. "But, when will we see him again?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. It was Grace. Serena didn't notice that Grace has seen and heard the whole conversation that they had, as Grace was listening in through the gap on the door.

"Serena, I have something to say." Grace started speaking, as she noticed how Serena had some tears in her eyes. "There will be a reunion party right here in our house next week with your friends only, as I know you miss them so much."

"Okay, thanks mum. That made my day." Serena said, whilst she continued to wipe her tears away.

"So, why were you crying?" Grace questioned Serena, as she 'didn't know' what was going on.

"N-nothing." Serena quickly responded, trying to not get found out.

* * *

 **There's the chapter for you all finished.**

 **Interestingly, I think that this was the best chapter that I have ever written so far. I have put a lot of descriptions and detail to this, which is more than what I do before, and the story went so slowly.**

 **As you may notice (or not), I did have a look on some Amourshipping fan-art for some insipration on what to write in this chapter. Hopefully you guys can spot this, if not it doesn't really matter - as long as you all are enjoying the story.**

 **Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter. Also, keep up the support!**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6: Interesting Points of Views

**Hey, guys. Jeff here once again with a new chapter.**

 **Just to say, the support has been immense, so thank you all for that. Keep going with the favourites and reviews!**

 **Let's get to reading...**

* * *

 ** _(Ash's House, Pallet Town)_**

The day had started early for Ash, Pikachu and Greninja. They were up bright and early to start the day, the day when they were meeting their crushes again. The sun was shining brightly over the horizon and the Pidgeots were doing their morning rituals – by chirping as loud as they can. Ash had let Greninja sleep beside him on his bed with Pikachu – which didn't please Pikachu one bit, but Pikachu understood as they were both psyched about this day coming. Ash had already gotten up and swings open the windows right by his bed to let the cool, refreshing breeze to come in from the outside atmosphere.

"Today's the day. Today's the day when we are going to see the gang once more." Ash spoke up whilst looking up towards the sky imagining Serena being beside him.

"Greninja-gren." _"Yes, it is. I'm super psyched for this."_ Greninja gave a sigh of attraction as he imagined Braixen right in front of him, when he started to jump out of the window but Ash caught him just in time.

"I can see that, Greninja." Ash said with a sigh of relief, as Greninja could've hurt itself by jumping out of the window; but with Ash and Pikachu's reflexes, they managed to prevent Greninja on doing so.

"Pika. Pika-pika Pikachu." _"I think you both are exaggerating. I mean, I don't think it's a big deal."_ Pikachu said, trying to calm Ash and Greninja down from their early morning excitement, which they both return with a disappointed and irritated look from their faces – as they were annoyed how Pikachu said it 'wasn't a big deal'.

"I don't know about you Pikachu, but didn't you feel the same way when we went to see Dawn and her Buneary in Undella Town with Cynthia?" Ash teased the yellow mouse Pokémon about some of their memories together, as Greninja just stood there with awe and giggled a bit of the information Ash had put out into the open.

"Greninja – gren." _"See Pikachu, all of us have something to look forward to at some point in our lives."_ Greninja said, trying to remove Pikachu's blush out of embrassement – as it doesn't like to talk about such thing like these – but he couldn't help himself to just tease and laugh about it.

"Pika-pika." _"I suppose you can say that…"_ Pikachu spoke in a really low voice, as he was still filled with embarrassment – still trying to get over the fact Ash mentioned about this information now.

"Anyways, should we head downstairs? I'm pretty hungry." Ash suggested to his Pokémon that were standing beside him that gave him a sigh, because they knew that Ash will never change his ways no matter how hard you try.

"What was all that screaming and yelping about?" Delia said whilst rubbing her eyes. She wanted to find out what was all of the racket was about, even though she already knew the reason – it's because of the party they were going to tonight – but she wanted to find out for herself.

"Oh, it's about the party tonight…" Ash said, who had now calmed down and blushed subtly, but was still seen by his mother and his Pokémon.

"Well, we will be going soon, so why don't you have breakfast and we'll be off in an hour." Delia said to Ash kindly, requesting him to come down, so that he will calm down, but she knew that it wasn't going to happen soon. "One more thing, can you wear your Pikachu onesie?"

"What for?" Ash said confusingly. He wondered why his mother would ask him to dress up in such manner to an important occasion; but he just remembered that Halloween was right around the corner, but he still wasn't satisfied with that thought.

"It's nearing Halloween. Grace said to dress up with some sort of costume. I looked at your dresser and I only saw your Pikachu onesie that stood out as a costume." Delia replied back to relieve Ash's suspicion of why she asked this, and in turn Ash just nodded back with agreement. "Well, go on then."

'Wow, I can't believe how Ash is so excited about seeing Serena again. Also, Greninja has the same feelings, but towards Braixen. How interesting…' Delia thought of how their plan (Grace and Delia's) was going well; however she has some doubts that it had gone too well.

 ** _(Serena's house, Vaniville Town)_**

"Ash, I… love you…" Serena said making the conversation more awkward. They were both sitting outside on the grass with the full moon overshadowing them with the Delia, Grace, Clemont and Bonnie overlooking them; but that didn't bother her, for what she was about to do.

"Serena, I… feel the same way… I love you too." Ash replied back whilst giving Serena a wink and his casual cheeky grin, which Serena liked a lot.

"Ash, could I… kiss you?" Serena asked Ash now filled with embarrassment and could feel her cheeks warming up with a bright red colour, which Ash noticed and found it cute.

"Of course, Serena." Ash said whilst he was moving towards Serena and Serena moving inch by inch closing to Ash. Ash grabbed hold of Serena's arms and pulled her towards him, closing the distance between each other. Serena made the first move, of course, and their lips…

"Serena! Serena, wake up!" Grace yelled as she tried to wake up Serena from her deep sleep, she was oversleeping again. "Serena, come on, you need to wake up!"

"Oh, did I oversleep again?" Serena shot up and started to rub her eyes whilst trying to not look guilty of oversleeping again, but knew that she was and she cannot get away with it.

"Yes, you did. Come on, you need to get up and help me do the preparations for the party tonight." Grace mentioned, which Serena gave a nod to show her understanding of Grace's request.

"Were you dreaming again of Ashy? I have seen you acting really strange the past few days, saying words; such as Ashy or my Ash; which I found quite intriguing." Grace asked her daughter when she was about to walk through the door and go downstairs, but she stopped at her tracks and turned back at Serena just in time, which Serena returned with an annoyed face, as she knew that Grace was teasing her again once more; but she realised how she knew about this, as she remembered her confession to her mother about a week ago – which she didn't realise was a confession until it was too late.

"I'll help you do the decorations, but please don't tease me anymore about Ash." Serena said with an irritated tone whilst looking down as her cheeks were starting to go a bit red, because she knew that Grace has been seeing her acting more strangely and looking at her pictures, mostly pictures with Ash beside her, most of her free time; but she kind of liked the nickname that her mother teased her with – Ashy – which revolved around her head for the next few minutes.

She was annoyed by the fact how her mother had woken her up from the dream she was having – as it was the wrong time – and how she woke her up quite early – much more earlier than usual. On that note, she was surprised how she used the words _'my Ash'_ to describe him to her mother to stop her teasing about the fact that she liked Ash, but all Grace could do was tease her some more.

"I'll be downstairs in a minute." Serena said, trying to just move on the conversation and trying to get rid of her mother from her room.

"Okay. I'll get started as we've got lots to do." Grace mentioned how Serena's help would be beneficial and would get the work done faster. "Also, could you wear you Fennekin costume?"

"What for?" Serena questioned about her mother's request. She wondered why his mother would ask her to dress up in such manner to an important occasion; but she just remembered that Halloween was right around the corner, but she still wasn't satisfied with that thought.

"Well, its Halloween themed, so you need a costume. I think that your Fennekin costume is perfect to wear." Grace replied back to relieve Serena's suspicion of why she had this request, and in turn Serena just nodded back with agreement.

'Wow. It looks like Serena can't wait to see Ash, by the looks of things. I noticed is acting the same way, but why?' Grace said in her head, reflecting to the actions that Serena was doing the past few days leading up to the day of the party. She was satisfied how their plan (Grace and Delia's) were successful, but she had a doubt on her mind that the plan worked too well.

 _ **(Prism Tower, Lumiose Gym)**_

Clemont had gotten up early to check if Clembot would be all right battling challengers whilst he was gone, by checking its circuits and also his Pokémon (if they are in tip-top shape for battles). Bonnie stood alongside him the whole time, as she was busy on taking care of Clemont's Pokémon; such as Chespin and Bunnelby (which he was intending to bring with him).

As Clemont received a message about having a theme to the party – about it being Halloween themed – they both have costumes on. Bonnie has her Tyrantrum pyjamas on, for some reason, and Clemont couldn't find a costume; therefore he just wore his usual attire.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Clemont picked it up and answered it before Bonnie does, because she would just ask the person who called to 'take care' of her brother, which embarrasses Clemont most of all.

"Hello, who is this?" Clemont answered the phone.

"Hi, Clemont. It's Grace. Um, could you and Bonnie get here as soon as possible? I would like to tell you and Bonnie something before the party starts and Ash arrives from the Kanto Region." Grace requested the two blonde siblings.

"Yes, of course." Clemont responded with glee, but was still confused on why she did asked him and Bonnie to get there as soon as possible, which clouded his mind with isdea.

"I'll see you there. Bye." Grace said as she hanged up the phone leaving Clemont and Bonnie again alone in the empty gym.

Clemont turned around as he put the phone down and saw Bonnie displaying a grin on her face, which Clemont questioned as it was something that Bonnie wouldn't do unless there was another girl.

"Bonnie, what's so amusing? Do you know something that I don't?" Clemont questioned his little sister on this behaviour of hers. He has a suspicion that Bonnie was hiding something from him, even though she could trust him with any information.

"Well, I know that Ash and Serena likes each other." Bonnie explained which her brother found quite interesting. He found Bonnie's theory interesting, so he just listened on what Bonnie has to say.

"There were so many hints that Serena gave out, but Ash didn't notice ever. The hints were all about how she has a crush on Ash. I figured this out since Serena's second Pokémon Showcase, where she was blushing whilst she talked to Miette. I, of course being the cheeky one, listened to their conversation. Miette kept on teasing Serena for her love towards Ash and how Ash's density meant that it was difficult for Serena to be noticed by Ash." Bonnie continued to explain and her brother just nodded with agreement to the detailed explanation that Bonnie has given. He now understood the situation that was happening and face palmed himself for not noticing it sooner, which Bonnie responded with a giggle.

* * *

 **Another chapter finished. Wow, that was a long one as well. :)**

 **Just to say as a note, this chapter is long and has different points of views from different characters to this story. Also, these POVs have got different paces to it and varied descriptions to add some variety to the development of the characters.**

 **I have been quite psyched about writing this chapter, because I have looked at a lot of fan-arts, watched a lot of Pokémon XY episodes, and read a lot of fanfiction stories - which gave me a lot of inspiration and ideas for this story as well as future ones.**

 **Anyways, see you all in the next chapter.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discussions and Preparations

**Hey, guys. Jeff here.**

 **I bring you all another chapter of this story.**

 **Just a note, I think I predicted that this story will only be at least 5 chapters; but with the things that are going now, I think there are two more chapters. Just a little bit more for the ending! ;)**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 _ **(Route 1)**_

Clemont and Bonnie were walking through Route 1 on their way to Vaniville Town – the location of the whole gang's reunion party. Clemont still has thoughts clouding his mind of the fact that Bonnie had suspicions of Serena's crush on Ash and Ash's crush on Serena, which he was mostly shocked about hearing as well as knowing. He had a lot of questions on his mind that just revolves around his current thoughts; such as why did Grace invite them all to a reunion party even though they only separated for about a day?, why were they the only ones invited?, has this party got something to do with Ash and Serena than a reunion?, is this reunion party an excuse for them to get together again?; all of these questions were left unanswered until the two blonde siblings arrive in Vaniville Town, as he will obtain the answers then.

"Come on, Clemont. Why are you always so slow? Vaniville Town is right there! Hurry up!" Bonnie exclaimed with joy and excitement with Clemont standing her panting with exhaustion, as he was carrying his heavy equipment bag on his back.

"All right then, Bonnie." Clemont responded still panting with exhaustion as he overlooked the view of the small town and Bonnie running ahead, which he didn't appreciate.

(Serena's House, Vaniville Town)

Clemont and Bonnie had walked up to the front door of this rustic and majestic looking house. As they entered the patio, they saw Rhyhorn, which they thought was Grace's as she was a professional Rhyhorn racer and saw it's resting area with a pink blanket on the floor. They greeted Rhyhorn as they walked passed up to the front door and gave a loud knock, which Clemont did with his Aipom arm which he knew was a mistake, and the door flung wide open as they saw Grace standing at the front porch.

"Hello, Clemont and Bonnie. Nice to meet you both." Grace said with politeness to welcome the blonde siblings that had walked from Lumiose City to get to Serena's house in Vaniville Town. "Oh, right. Come on in."

Clemont and Bonnie entered the house, stepping into a world of Halloween as they admired the decorations that had been put up in place – probably by Grace and Serena. They had a look around and they weren't kidding about the party being Halloween themed, as the decorations stood out. There were pumpkins that were carved neatly and lit up with candles inside, skulls and bones were spread out randomly in different places of the house, skeletons hang from the ceiling (which overlooks the whole household), and other decorations were present. Bonnie immediately spotted sweets and treats that were laid at the dining table and rushed towards it before being stopped by her brother's Aipom arm and was told off, which Grace found quite sweet.

"I see you have your costumes." Grace said whilst judging what the siblings were wearing. They were only wearing some basic Halloween costumes; Bonnie wore a witch outfit and Clemont wore a skeleton costume, which they changed into as they weren't satisfied with what they were wearing back in the gym.

"Yep. We're ready." Clemont and Bonnie said simultaneously, just like what brother and sister would do.

"Anyways, I want to talk about something." Grace mentioned, and Clemont and Bonnie prepared for the worse outcome they could think of; but Grace suggested to them not to worry.

"I want to talk about the party." Grace said whilst she looked around if Serena was close by, as she saw her daughter rushing upstairs, as she was getting ready to change after helping her with the party preparations of preparing the food, decorations and other things.

"Sure, what about it?" Clemont asked kindly, anticipating the answers to his questions on his head by listening carefully.

"Is it about getting Ash and Serena together, by any chance?" Bonnie suggested, which received a shocked and surprised reaction from Grace (astounded with Bonnie's knowledge about romance at a young age) and an annoyed look from Clemont (as she interrupted their conversation); but Bonnie continued on.  
"I already know how Serena has a crush on Ash and vice versa. I suspect that this party is blankly focused on getting Ash and Serena to confess to one another. Having to make them wear costumes makes it even cuter; it does show their love towards one another."

"Wow, you just took the words that were coming out of my mouth. I didn't expect that you're the one that had first suspicions about this, and the first one to figure out my plan alongside Delia, Ash's mum." Grace said still shocked about Bonnie's behaviour, as she let out a squeal of glee – as she can't pull herself together to how psyched she was about what is going to happen in a few hours.

"Ash's mum is part of this too?" Clemont questioned, still confused as some of his questions were still unanswered, but at least some were.

"Yes. We both discovered that our child had crushes towards each other and one day when Delia phoned me, we discussed about our findings and we formed a plan upon doing so, which is what you see before you." Grace said with pride. She was proud how the plan had gone flawlessly without anyone knowing, expect Bonnie of course.

"Wow. I must say, I'm impressed." Clemont said, now satisfied with the answers he had been given. He now understood the situation presented to him and Bonnie, with Bonnie and Grace's help, he had come to terms of understanding.

'I never thought that Bonnie would play a huge role to this. It explains how she is always excited when Ash and Serena were close or next to each other during our journey. I am proud of her.' Clemont thought, finalising his thoughts.

 _ **(Serena's room)**_

"Well, Braixen, the day has come. I'm super psyched as I will see Ash and you will see Greninja again." Serena said to her partner, who was standing beside her whilst she dried her hair with the hairdryer in front of the mirror, trying to look her best as usual.

She had been in the shower for at least 20 minutes, which her mother wouldn't have been appreciated upon doing, as she was lost in thought of the outcome tonight. She had been dreaming about the same dream for the past few days, about how she was with Ash outside and how they were confessing their feelings towards each other and then was interrupted by Grace or Fletchling's wake-up call when the dream reached its climax, which she found very frustrating, but makes her more excited about the party which the day of it has finally come.

"Braixen. Braixen-brai, braixen." _"I can't wait too. Are you going to wear that costume for the party?"_ Braixen asked; confused as to why Serena was wearing that – the Fennekin costume that she hasn't wore for a long time.

"Yes, I am going to wear this. I haven't worn this since our first Pokévision video…" Serena said, now starting to blush and started to showcase the costume, which received a warm smile from Braixen and she continued.  
"…I remember how Ash was looking at me that day… how he was staring at me from attraction… I just couldn't forget that moment; it shows how he liked me…"

"Braixen-brai." _"I know, because I saw. It was a memorable moment."_ Braixen mentioned as Serena's blush started to show, which she turned around to try and hide it, but was no use.

"Right. I just pretended that I didn't notice, though; so he won't get embarrassed." Serena responded with Braixen's comment and was now putting on the Fennekin costume. She was struggling to put it on, as it had become tight over time, and resulted in a tantrum from Serena, but Braixen lent a hand and was sorted in no time. Serena then showed her appreciation and gratitude by saying "Thank you."

"Braixen-brai." _"Return the favour; brush my fur; so I will look good when Greninja comes."_ Braixen suggested, which Serena happily agreed on doing. She remembers how both of them think the same – they always want to stay clean, always want to look their best for other people to see.

Serena continued to brush Braixen's fur and as her Fennekin outfit that she wore stood out. Her hair fits in better, as her hair was shorter; but she still preferred her longer hair whilst wearing it, but oh well. As time passed when Braixen and Serena were getting ready, their minds were filled with thought of what Ash would think about their presentation tonight.

 _ **(Lumiose Airport, Lumiose City)**_

Ash had just arrived in the Kalos Region, but now he was cool and calm and wasn't shouting to 'greet' the region (just like he did before when he first arrived the Kalos Region for his first step towards his dream), which brought back nostalgic moments. Pikachu was, as always, standing by Ash's shoulder, as it was very comfortable there; but Greninja was now joined him, as it was standing beside him.

Ash had already changed to his Pikachu onesie, as Delia asked Ash to change in the plane, which in return received weird, but amused looks from people on the plane and also the airport. It became an awkward situation very quickly, as his onesie shows his likeliness towards Pikachu and how Pikachu, his precious partner who never wants to go in its Pokéball, made it even more awkward; but Ash didn't care as he was doing this for his own benefit and, especially, for Serena.

"Ash, I'm just going to the toilet. Do you need to go too before we head off to Vaniville Town? It will be a long journey to get there." Delia spoke up, trying to get her voice to be heard by Ash as their surroundings were very noisy.

"No, I don't. I'll wait for you here." Ash replied as he found a seat to wait for his mother whilst she went to the toilet after their long and tiring flight from the Kanto Region.

"You know, Pikachu. I am so hyped for tonight. I'll finally get to see Serena again. We're this close." Ash said as he turned to his precious partner and then to Greninja, who he forgot was out of its Pokéball too. "You'll get to see Braixen soon, just you wait."

At that moment, a blue haired girl started to approach Ash, which he recognised immediately as Miette. He remembered her as Serena's rival before when they used to travel together – with Poképuffs and of course on Pokémon Showcases/Performances.

"Hey, Ash. Surprised to see you here. Nice costume, by the way." Miette said as she just noticed what Ash was wearing. She was also confused why Ash was wearing this type of clothing in a place like this, which clouded her mind with ideas and reasons.

"Thanks. My mum and I are on our way to Serena's house. We're invited to this reunion party by Serena's mum and she specified that we should wear a costume." Ash replied back, thinking about the comment about what Miette said as a compliment to his looks with the Pikachu onesie he was wearing.  
"What are you doing here and have you had contact with Serena for the past few days?" Ash now began throwing Miette questions, which made her become suspicious of his crush towards Serena.

"I'm on my way to meet my dad here. Also, I have been in recent contact with her, and I must say, you are one lucky guy, Ash." Miette responded only answering certain questions Ash asked a second ago with his bombardment of questions. She was hinting something very subtly that, obviously, Ash didn't get, but his Pokémon that were standing beside him did.

"How come?" Ash said, now confused; but Pikachu and Greninja discovered that Miette was suggesting about Serena's crush towards Ash, but the two Pokémon could do was just face palm themselves as Ash's density has come back again.

"You'll see. Okay, I'll be off." Miette teased and left Ash even more confused as he thought 'I wonder what she meant by that.' which lasted in his head for a few minutes until he saw her mum rushing towards him in some sort of a rush.

"Sorry, I took so long. There was a long cue. So, are we all ready to go?" Delia said whilst overlooking Ash, Pikachu and Greninja. All of them were excited on seeing their friends again, but the most excited of them all was Ash and Greninja – who was daydreaming about Serena and Braixen as both their minds were set on Serena and Braixen about what the outcome of tonight's party was going to be.

'It won't be long now, my _love_...' Ash thought as he kept on thinking about Serena.

* * *

 **There you are, guys! The 7th chapter.**

 **The main focus for this chapter was actually Grace, Clemont and Bonnie with their 'talk'; however I put a lot of points of views again, but this time I focused on Ash's POV instead of Serena's (as that was the last chapter was for).**

 **I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I have added a character just by the end. I thought that it will be an interesting twist to this chapter, especially with the POVs.**

 **Anyways, please continue the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Time Has Come

**Hey, guys. Jeff here.**

 **Here is another chapter of this story!**

 **Just a note, the next chapter will be the final chapter, which will be tomorrow. :(**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

"They should be here any minute now." Grace said, trying to not worry Clemont, Bonnie, and especially Serena about Ash and Delia's late arrival. "I think their flight was delayed, that's all. Nothing to worry about.

All of them present at party had been checking the time for the past half an hour, as they were all anticipating Ash's arrival – as they were all eager to start; but one who stood out on worrying about Ash was Serena accompanied by Braixen, who was sitting in front of the television watching the Master Class' second round with her taking part, which annoyed her a bit as she saw herself making the mistakes that she made and regretted for the rest of her life.

The part of 'regretting for the rest of her life' then made her mind cloud with a flashback of her and Ash being together alone in the airport when they were both waiting for Ash's flight. She remembered how she didn't tell him about her feelings towards him, and how she won't see him again, until now. Tonight, she believed was her chance, her chance to talk to him in proper; however she was worried how her clothes she was wearing was too 'revealing' for her taste and especially for Ash; but she forgot about that and continued watching.

At that moment, she heard the doorbell rang and Grace answering it from the front door – Ash and Delia had arrived – which Serena rushed to the scene without hesitation.

'Wow, Ash is wearing his Pikachu onesie. Just want I want to see him wearing.' Serena said only in her mind. She was just staring at her crush blankly, out of attraction of how _cute_ Ash was, according to her mind.

'Wow, Serena is wearing her Fennekin costume, the same one she used for the Pokévision video. Just want I want to see her wearing.' Ash said only in his mind. He was just staring at his crush blankly, out of attraction of how _cute_ Serena was, which gave him some nostalgic moments in his mind.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Both Delia and Grace said simultaneously as they both snapped their fingers at their faces; but they both understood what was happening – it was the first time Ash and Serena had seen each other since they had come back from their journey, and more importantly their crushes towards each other.

"Oh, sorry…" Ash and Serena whispered in an apologetic tone of voice, as they both blushed in an instant, which Bonnie squealed with joy, but Clemont made her to be quiet.

"Welcome to our home." Grace said to remove the awkwardness that has filled the room when Ash and Serena saw each other after a week's time, which was a long time for both of them

"Sorry were late. The flight was delayed." Delia apologised to Grace as well as to Clemont and Bonnie, who were waiting patiently by the side-lines.

"That's all right. Anyway, let's get this party started." Grace said with a joyous tone with Bonnie, obviously, responding in a cheeky and ecstatic manner.

As the party got into full swing with fast-beat music playing in the background and scrumptious food all around the table, Delia and Grace noticed how Ash and Serena was looking down and wasn't socialising with Clemont, Bonnie and especially each other. The two mothers were both worried about how their plan was going downhill at this point and approached Clemont (who was by the table eating some food) and Bonnie (who was dancing with the music).

"Hey, why is Ash and Serena looking down?" Clemont whispered, making sure that their conversation wasn't heard by the two lovers just sitting by themselves on opposite sides of the table.

"I don't know; but why don't we do something about it?" Bonnie said and followed up the plan she had just thought of, which gave contented and satisfied looks from Clemont, Grace and Delia. "Let's do it."

"Ash, do you want to go outside for a few minutes? I see that you're looking down. I can tell." Delia asked her son kindly and requested him to go outside.

"Okay… I think it will help me…" Ash spoke in a low volume, which surprised Delia as normally he was full of energy when she speaks with her. Delia wondered the reason behind his behaviour, but she knew that Bonnie's plan would make everything better.

As Ash walked out the back door into the garden outside, he sent out Greninja and asked it to go with it whilst Pikachu wished to stay inside – as Ash's partner realised what was about to happen and just wants to stay out of it. At that moment, Serena spotted him walking out and peeked outside to see the moon was at its fullest stage, the stars were evenly spread out and there were no clouds in sight – it was the perfect scene.

'Maybe it is time to do it. Come Serena, you can do it!' Serena thought to herself, as what she saw outside was the perfect scene to what she got to do, her confession of her feelings towards Ash, and then followed him out.

"Greninja, I feel kind of different… I feel something deep in my heart that I cannot pin-point what." Ash started to talk to Greninja whilst they both sat on the grass and felt the cold breeze brushed past them.

"Greninja. Greninja-gren." _"Do you feel love, Ash? I think I feel the same way for Braixen. I'm sure that you feel the same for Serena."_ Greninja questioned his trainer, trying to be loyal to him.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I do feel love… it's from my feelings for Serena. I guess yours is for Braixen, right?" Ash answered whilst a blush formed in his cheeks, as he felt kind of embarrassed.

"Greninja. Greninja-greninja." _"Yes, mine is for Braixen's. I think we should accept that we both are in love with them and we should tell them now."_ Greninja replied back to Ash, trying to comfort him as well as trying to persuade Ash to do a confession to Serena whilst the time is right.

"Okay… I'll say that since we met in Professor Oak's Summer Camp, I had a crush on her… I never forgot her in my mind. I think that she is a beautiful and cute person, especially with the Fennekin outfit, and that she's a caring and loving person at the same time. I'll tell her… I love her." Ash said now filled with embarrassment that can be showed by the blush on his face.

"Greninja-gren." _"I'll tell Braixen about how I feel about her, but worry about your own, okay?"_ Greninja said to Ash, again trying to comfort him, to remove his nervousness and negativity; such as the word rejection; from his head and mind.

"Fine. Let's go." Ash said with excitement whilst nodding to Greninja.

As Ash and Greninja turned round to go back to the party to tell Serena and Braixen how they feel towards them, they were greeted with Serena and Braixen with tears pouring out of eyes – they were standing there the whole time and overheard the conversation Ash and Greninja was having, which caused both of them to blush madly from.

At that point, Serena tackled Ash to the ground whilst giving him a hug and Braixen did the same thing to Greninja – who was right beside them. Serena couldn't resist herself throwing herself at Ash, as she was overjoyed for what he said during the conversation she heard. They both looked at Greninja and Braixen having their own moment beside them – Ash and Serena both guessed that Greninja already told Braixen what he needed to tell her; but now it was Ash's turn.

"Serena, please don't cry anymore. I don't want a beautiful girl like you to look like this. Please." Ash said as he tried to persuade Serena to stop crying, even though she can't resist it as she was too delighted on what she had just witnessed in her very own eyes.

"Well… can you do one thing for me?" Serena whispered to Ash as she looked up to him in a cheeky manner. "Could you kiss me, please?"

As Serena asked this, flashbacks came to her head about the dreams that she had been having for the past few days leading to this and reflected on the question of 'Could you kiss me?', how her dream was about to come true - which was always interrupted by either Fletchling or her mother.

"Okay, if that will make you feel better." Ash said as he closed the gap between them and both their eyes started to close, and they both felt their lips touched. It was a feeling that they haven't felt before, it felt like a jolt of electricity hitting them in an instant. They both wished that this feeling wouldn't stop, but Serena pulled her lips back and broke their passionate kiss.

"Hey, I still haven't said what I thought about you." Serena mentioned, but Ash just returned with another kiss to show his response to what Serena was saying previously, which then lasted longer than the previous kiss – about a few more seconds – which made Serena happier.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" Ash asked Serena, as he broke their kiss, which Serena was enjoying.

"You can ask me anything, Ashy…" Serena said in a teasing and cheeky manner. Ash had appreciated how Serena has already made a nickname for him, which he was quite amused about as he knew that she will be using that often at this point in time.

"Serena, will you go out with me?" Ash asked even though he already knew what the answer was going to be.

"No…" Serena replied back and received a shocked expression from Ash.

"Just kidding, of course it's a yes!" Serena said with glee. She was overjoyed on the outcome of what this party did, what the impact was to both of them – especially their lives now.

"Serena, don't ever scare me that again." Ash said with a startled expression in his face; but all Serena could do was just hug it out and tease him again even more with her new nickname for her boyfriend.

As the new couple – now officially boyfriend and girlfriend – they reflect back to the thoughts of their dreams and thoughts of each other, how their crush and confessions were out of the way. They were both satisfied with the outcome of their long crush towards one another. They were contented on the situation that they were in – Serena finally reached the end of her dream and Ash understood what Miette said when she told him that he was 'a lucky guy'.

"Ashy, can you hold my hand?" Serena said as a blush started to form and show, but went away again as she realised that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Okay." Ash said as he grabs hold of Serena's hand, tightening his grip as Serena started hugging his arm. He loved seeing Serena acting like this, he loved how cute she was as she was doing it under the full moon and the stars in the night sky.

"I'm enjoying this…" Serena said as she let go of Ash's arm and went directly on top of him as she laid him down again with some force – as he was trying to get back up, but he knew that he cannot do anything about what is going to happen next. "… so I think it's time to show you how we kiss in Kalos…"

Across the garden were Clemont, Bonnie, Delia and Grace looking at the new couple. They were amazed how they both found courage and how Serena reacted because of this.

"Well everyone, well done for all your hard work, especially you Bonnie. You were like our catalyst." Grace said, congratulating Bonnie for her plan, which they thought worked too well, and for all of the others' hard work and perseverance. They pulled the plan through and the outcome can be seen outside.

"I must say, Bonnie you all surprised us." Clemont said, congratulating his younger sister, who was grinning in a cheeky manner, and then turned to Grace and Delia. "But, I think the credit goes to both of you."

"Thanks, Clemont and Bonnie for your help on this. We couldn't have done this without you both." Delia and Grace said simultaneously. They were satisfied and contented with their work and mentioned "So, do we tell them all this?"

"We should!" Bonnie screamed with excitement.

* * *

 **There you all have it. Chapter 8!**

 **My focus of this story was literally all over the place. You cannot pin-point which points stand out from others; but I think its quite obvious. ;)**

 **Some people have suggested that putting in Fennekin and Froakie (Braixen and Greninja in this case) was a good idea, as it kind of connects to Ash and Serena - sort of symbolizes them a bit - so I hope that I did justice on that. :/**

 **Anyways, keep up the support for this story! I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conclusions and Summaries

**Hey guys, Jeff here.**

 **I bring you all the last chapter to th** **is story, so this is the end. :(**

 **Anyways, let's get to reading...**

* * *

 ** _(Inside Serena's house)_**

The party was put on hold, with no-one eating the food, the dancing was halted and the music was stopped. They were all focused about the outcome of their first plan – which went well because of Bonnie – but was then lost in thought thinking of ideas for their confession. They were all looking around each other, wondering who was going to speak up first, who will stand up to the challenge.

"So, how will we break the news to the new couple? I mean how we just planned this all along and wasn't a coincidence." Clemont asked the group who was glaring at him, relying him for ideas as to how they should tell them about their plan in the first place. They were all worried about the reaction they would get from Ash and Serena; but they could all see what the end result was just outside - they were surprised how Serena was the _feisty_ type and Ash being the calm one.

"I think we should just tell them straight out." Bonnie suggested with an excited tone. Bonnie had already made herself useful by brewing up a plan, which was successful, and was confident that she can come up with another plan – so that's why they trust her and have faith in her now; but also they appreciate her knowledge of the situation.

"Well, let's do this scientifically. We'll tell them stage by stage, you know one by one, that sort of thing." Clemont suggested with pride and courage, but the only reaction he got was confused looks from Delia and Grace, and a disappointed look from Bonnie - she knew he had let himself down again with his ideas using science as an answer.

"Personally, I agree with Bonnie's idea. I think it's the right thing to do." Delia mentioned as Clemont had a disappointed and annoyed expression on his face, but he understood why she said this.

"Sorry Clemont, but Bonnie's plan was more reasonable." Grace added with a confidence tone of voice. She preferred it, as she was worried about her daughter's relationship with her as she knew she will react in some way. "Also, Bonnie already had a successful plan, I mean look at them outside."

As she said this, all of them turned around to see if Ash and Serena were coming this way, to see if they were going to be found out having this conversation. They all gave out a sigh of relief, as they taught that Ash and Serena had come in from the back door, but it was just Rhyhorn outside getting into its hut after a long and relaxing day for it.

"It's all right. So, Bonnie, it's up to you once more." Clemont said with glee and relief. He was proud of her sister once again, of her efforts on helping out their travelling companions - their friends.

"Right, so I think that we should just wait for them to come in again." Bonnie said as she took charge of the task the group asked her to do. She was both nervous and excited at the same time of her plan that she had just formulated in her head. "So, Clemont you have to explain everything to Ash and Serena - as you're the person they least suspect right now."

"So, what do I say?" Clemont asked his younger sister. He trusted on Bonnie for this plan to work - to succeed once again.

"Right, but first you have to say this... and I'll come in and…" Bonnie said in a cheeky manner to the whole group as she whispered the plan that was only audible in their ears.

"Oh, that's perfect! You are a cheeky monkey, after all!" Clemont said with confidence as he had finished running through the plan one more time with Bonnie, who he inspired and moved by from her behaviour tonight.

 _ **(Outside in the garden)**_

Serena had broken their kiss and they both sat up on the grass again once more. The kiss that Serena started out of joy lasted for at least a few minutes and these precious minutes were the most amazing and joyful moments of their lives. As the happy couple looked up in the stars, they wondered about something that had been bothering their minds for a while – well, during the party itself.

"Serena, do you think this was all a set-up? I mean, the whole group was only separated for a day and we were all invited to this reunion party instantly." Ash said as he had a hunch or a theory to this matter he just pointed out to his girlfriend, which made Braixen and Greninja glare at them, who was both beside them looking up in the stars.

"I have a suspicion too, Ashy. It's kind of weird having been invited to this party after separating for only a day, so why don't we find out?" Serena suggested. She also had clear suspicion of what was going on, but Ash didn't – being dense as ever, which is what Serena liked about him as his characteristics were kind of unique.

"You know Serena, I feel that this was all a set up; but I don't know as this is just a gut feeling..." Ash added to what Serena had said.

"Well, let's find out if this is true or not right now." Serena said, comforting Ash as she noticed how her boyfriend was worried about something that she said before, but she resolved it by giving him a peck on the cheek.

"All right then. Let's go back inside. Come on, Greninja and Braixen." Ash said, now satisfied as his nervousness and worry was going away – as Serena made it all better - and they both stood up and headed for the door with Braixen and Greninja by their side and walked over to the truth that they have been looking for.

 _ **(Inside Serena's house)**_

As Ash and Serena entered the back door and into the house, which was nice and warm as the radiators were turned on, Bonnie tapped Clemont's arm to know that it was time for their plan to commence. Clemont stepped in front of Ash and Serena that startled the young couple and stopped them from their tracks, which Ash and Serena were annoyed about but then soon spotted that there was no-one around but Clemont himself.

"Hey Clemont, where's everyone?" Ash asked confused as to where everybody went and how the party was stopped – as Ash and Serena noticed that the music has stopped, no-one is on the dancefloor, and the food had been put away already and leftovers were already setup.

"Well, I have something to tell you both. Something important…" Clemont said, trying to hold his excitement, as Ash and Serena looked around again, trying to find any clues to what's going on – as everything was calm, peaceful and silent (which is the opposite to a party's atmosphere).

"What is it, Clemont?" Serena said worryingly whilst looking at Ash and gripping his arm tightly – as she was worried about what had happened to everyone whilst they were outside.

"You'll soon find out…" Clemont said whilst he gave a wink to his younger sister, who was hiding right around the corner, that indicated the signal that their plan is a go – as he knew that this was the perfect spot (as Delia and Grace could see the whole ordeal from the kitchen) and the couple were in the perfect position (Ash and Serena were looking towards each other).

At that moment, Bonnie came out of her hiding spot and came up to Serena's back, without the Ash and Serena noticing (as they were both looking at Clemont); but she paused before applying force to the push and exerting it to Serena's behind, making the couple kiss in front of Clemont. This showed the first phase of their plan had succeeded, and now was phase two.

"Hey Bonnie, what did you do that for?" Serena questioned Bonnie for her behaviour as Serena blushed madly.

"Bonnie, what was that all about?" Ash asked the young, blonde girl who was grinning beside them, showing how that worked out well, how she pulled it off once again.

"So cute!" Bonnie exclaimed with triumph and delight, which made Ash and Serena blush even more.

"Congratulations Ash, you managed to get yourself a girlfriend." Delia said as she appeared from shadows of the dark kitchen, where she was hiding, congratulating the couple for their kiss as well as the start of their relationship.

"The same to you too, Serena. You both overcome your nerves and got yourselves into a _love_ relationship." Grace added as she appeared from the same place Delia came from. How she emphasised the word _love_ made the couple blush even more with much embarrassment and all Bonnie could do was just scream with woe.

"I didn't expect this." Ash said confusingly. He didn't have a clue on what just happened or what is happening around him.

"What's going on?" Serena questioned everyone who was surrounding them with big smiles on their faces.

"Well, what if we told you that all of this was planned from the start?" Clemont started the explanation in a teasing manner, which Bonnie just giggled over.

"When you did your confession of your feelings to each other to your mothers, which sparked ideas in their minds and set up everything – the party, the meet-up and all of that." Clemont continued as he explained everything and the couple just stood there with shock and surprise. They both anticipated this, but they didn't think that they were right on their suspicion.

"Wow, you planned this mum?" Ash and Serena asked Delia and Grace simultaneously, still shocked and surprised.

"Yes, we did. We also say you both outside, as we were watching you both the whole time." Delia said smugly, as she was proud of what she had done for Serena, and of course Ash.

"However, I didn't expect that Braixen and Greninja felt that same way as you both, but then again they are your partners; so obviously they would act the same as you." Grace added. She was happy for both Ash and Serena, and was looking forward to how far this relationship will go by saying, "I'm so happy and proud for you both."

"I didn't expect this. How could I have been so blind?" Ash and Serena said simultaneously, as they both went and hugged their mother, and started to break some tears.

"Just remember guys, they are your mothers. They know if you're not happy or not and they will do anything in their power to make you happy." Clemont butted into this family moment that Ash and Serena were having with Delia and Grace, which received a 'this-is-the-wrong-time-to-do-this' expression from Bonnie; but Delia and Grace returned a smile to Clemont, for taking the words that were coming out of their mouths.

"Thank you both. What Clemont said is true, you both made us happy, very happy." Ash said as Serena grabbed hold of Ash's hand, which made him blush a bit but was then gone because he has gotten over the fact that it is all right now.

"I love you, Ashy." Serena said whilst they both looked at each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Serena." Ash responded back.

Ash and Serena did another passionate and compassionate kiss in front of everybody present, whilst Delia and Grace looked at each other and gave a wink to end their intentions and lay it to rest. They knew their work was done, for now, because Secret Messengers don't rest forever…

* * *

 **The final chapter had been put up and this, sadly, concludes Secret Messengers. :(**

 **What can I say? Thank you for all of those who have stuck with me whilst writing this story. Thank you for all of you that have followed, favourited, and reviewed! The support on this fanfic has been amazing and I hope you all continue this in the next thing that I will be doing.**

 **It has been a stressful week for me, especially with my GCSE ISAs and revision going on, but writing this fantastic story relieved the stress and pressure I have. Also, the support helped me the most - as it encouraged me to write more (as I have been feeling down lately); so again, thank you!**

 **I think that this story is much improved compared to my last one, you can see it for yourselves, but I think that the inspiration came from me reading more fanfiction and that helped me the most!**

 **In my profile, I outlined in my cycle that after finishing writing TWO Amourshipping stories, then I would do a story of a random shipping; so that's what I will be doing. However, I think that I should take a break, so this new story will be published by the week-ends, which is not that long to wait and I will leave you all to think which ship I picked and drop it in the reviews!**

 **Anyways, I will see you all in the next story. Please keep up the support.**

 **See ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
